


Art: Erica Reyes

by Noctemus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctemus/pseuds/Noctemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘If only things could be different. No more hospitals, no more humiliation. Erica was so tired of it all.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Erica Reyes

  
@ [Erica Reyes](http://noctemus.deviantart.com/art/Erica-Reyes-384815936) by ~[noctemus](http://noctemus.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)

In the link above you have a bigger version of this art. 

**Tools of the Trade:**  
Photoshop 7  
Wacom Intous 4 pen-tablet  


**Author's Note:**

> Based off a screen cap from early season 2. Oddly enough, the more time pass the more I like this character. I wish they would bring her back on to the show.
> 
> Here’s to hoping…


End file.
